


Rest

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Freed just wanted Laxus to rest.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Laxus, you need to rest," Freed said, his brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm alright, I'm practically healed anyway," Laxus responded casually with a wave of his hand.

"Laxus," Freed said as he gently grabbed Laxus' arm, causing him to stop walking. "You haven't fully healed, and you need to rest back in the infirmary. You can't just go on another mission."

They were both at the guild, standing in the corridor just outside of the infirmary where Laxus had left, Freed following after him. Laxus had visible bandages wrapped around his arm and chest, before disappearing after he quickly buttoned his shirt and pulled on his fur-trimmed coat.

"Freed," Laxus said gently, his eyes soft as he looked to his lover. "I'm alright, you don't need to worry."

"How can I not worry when the last mission you went to your arm had almost gotten torn off," Freed retorted, worry etched into his expression. "Please, for me. Just a couple more days, and then you can do whatever you want."

Laxus stiffened at Freed's words, and then relaxed with a sigh. "Okay, just a couple of days. For you."

"Thank you, Laxus," Freed smiled and moved his hand to be joined with Laxus' own. "And I make sure to reserve that wyvern mission you've been eyeing."

"You know me too well," Laxus chuckled and squeezed Freed's hand.

"Of course, as I should," Freed said. "Now, let's get you back to the infirmary."

Laxus groaned, but complied when Freed pulled him inside. He took off his coat, and placed it on a chair next to one of the beds, which he then laid on.

"Now," Freed said with a smile. "Rest."

"Fine, fine," Laxus waved off. "Just stay here, okay."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Freed said, and laced his fingers with Laxus' own.


End file.
